The present invention relates to improvements in the prior art devices for unloading loads from two-wheeled handtrucks.
Probably the most common of all tools for moving relatively light loads is the two-wheeled handtruck. Delivery people use them constantly to transfer boxes and other packaged materials from their delivery vehicle into the lands of the customer. Even homeowners find them convenient as a means of getting the trash out to the curb or into the alley where it can be picked up and disposed of.
In commercial application especially, the delivery man is called upon to repeatedly load and unload the handtruck which stresses the back and may even result in its being injured. While it is easier by far to use a handtruck as opposed to carrying the loads from place to place by hand, nevertheless, there remain certain drawbacks which make the procedure less than completely satisfactory.